1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disk feeder. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic compact disk feeder that delivers the bottom of a compact disk stack to a new location, such as a disk destroying apparatus, a disk drive or a burner.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disks, or so-called compact disks (CDs), contain digital data such as music, text, video, computer programs, etc. that can be read out or written in by laser beams. Optical disks have been extensively used as a medium to store or replicate the aforementioned digital data.
Generally, burners are used to replicate disks when only several or tens of disk copies are needed for home users or small business users. Programmable self-operating compact disk duplication systems or automatic compact disk duplication systems have been developed to help users duplicate a small amount of compact disks. Those duplication systems need an automatic and efficient disk feeder.
In addition, compact disks may contain data that have secret, private or confidential data stored on them. Those disks cannot be arbitrarily thrown away and may have to be destroyed before they are thrown away. Likewise, automatic destroying apparatus for compact disks also need an automatic and efficient disk feeder.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved automatic compact disk feeder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.